Dear Diary
by robert3A-SN
Summary: SpongeBob accidentaly gets a hold of Sandy's diary, and actually resits the urge to read it. However, Plankton creates a tape that makes it look like he did- and he only plans to not show Sandy if SpongeBob gives him a Krabby Patty in return. Chap 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

One night SpongeBob was getting ready for bed when, in one of his trademark clumsy moments, he tripped over a big bag near his bed. He then groggly got up and then realized he had tripped on a bag containing all his karate equipment. He had been using it earlier in the day in his latest karate match with Sandy[which he would have liked to be less one sided than it was], and figured it would be easier to carry it home in a bag than with his sore hands. Of course the fact that it just caused some of the pain he wanted to prevent gave SpongeBob a reason to laugh as he started putitng his egar back in the bag- that is, until he saw something he couldn't remember putting in there earlier. It was a brown book with Sandy's picture on the cover, and when he saw that it also had the words "My Diary, by Sandy Cheeks" on it, it was even more obvious to him that this item wasn't exactly part of his property. And if the phone hadn't rung at that exact second, he'd have more time to dwell on that.  
  
However, that situation was taken care when he picked up the phone and heard Sandy on the other line. "Howdy, SpongeBob! I guess either you found something of mine just a second after I did or I just gave you a big bombshell of news" "But you have a diary in there, not a bombshell, and why would you give something that personal to me? I mean, I'm a bit flattered, but-" "Don't bother since it was an unintentional gift" Sandy went on to explain that she had been carrying her karate gear in a bag that looked just like SpongeBob's that afternoon, and afterwards she was writing about the "battle" in her diary, which she had carried along with her. But, as she had just figured out, she must have put the diary in SpongeBob's bag afterwards by mistake, and she hadn't figured it out until a few minutes ago when she went into her bag to put it back in her room and it wasn't there. She then went on to breathe a big sigh of relief when SpongeBob told her he hadn't read it. "You're awfully lucky I called before you took a peek in there. I should come over right now to come get my book, but it is pretty late and I was looking forward to getting some shuteye. You know what, I can trust you to hold on to it for the night and then I can come over tomorrow morning before you go to work to get it, right?" "I don't know, you can trust me on the first part but the second part's up to you" replyed SpongeBob with one of those jokes only he was laughing at. "Okay then, I'll come over tomorrow morning to get it. But let me warn you, that diary contains all of my most personal thoughts. I write my feelings and other kinds of personal stuff in there everyday, so if anyone else read it, it would be like invading my privacy and I don't like that. And not only that, I highly doubt I could forgive the person who read my most secret, unknown writings, if I could forgive him at all, which I probably couldn't" SpongeBob gulped a bit at that threat until Sandy finished in a far more cheerful tone. "But I'm sure I'm just prattling on when there's no need for me to make those threats, see you later SpongeBob!", and then she hung up.  
  
SpongeBob was now reminded of that whole incident with Patrick's secret box, for once again he had been threatened with the loss of a friend, but once again the secrets the friend was keeping was almost too tempting to resist. He was never one to ignore curiousity no matter how many times that backfired for him, and besides, he himself was probably mentioned in that diary a lot since he spent so much time with the diary's writer. Who knows what she had written about him, which was a question that almost made SpongeBob ready to open the diary's pages- until he was struck with a thought. "Wait a minute, it's happening again. Everytime I give in to some kind of temptation something bad happens, and sometimes something really really bad happens. And losing a friend would go under that really really bad catagory. You know, I already know how to give in to desires, maybe I should see what happens when I don't." At that Gary slithered over to give his opinion. "Meow" "What do you mean there's no way I couldn't resist? I can avoid looking in there, it'll be easy!" "Meow" "True, it would be a lot harder than actually reading it, but I have to stop myself. If I look in there, eventually though a wacky situation or incredible guilt Sandy will find out I read that thing and she'll hate me, and not just for a few days like when I usually make her mad, but forever! She's too good of a friend for me to do that, so I'm going to bed. Good night Gary." "Meow" "All right, I'll get the stuff you need to strap me to the bed so I won't go back on my word and you won't have to say I told you so"  
  
It seemed that SpongeBob had thought of everything- except for the possibility of someone hearing his entire problem from outside. And an even worse prediciment was the fact that the one who heard it was evil, twisted- and was none other than Plankton. Plankton had been taking a walk outside to think of his next plan to steal a Krabby Patty and was walking past the pineapple when he overheard SpongeBob's debate over whether to read the diary. Unfortunatly, Plankton heard enough of it to know the whole plot, and heard enough of it to come up with a new plan. A plan that, although not quite college educated, with the right tools could be a dangerous weapon, one which would force SpongeBob to give up the precious Krabby Patty formula once and for all- which he yelled out loud before he laughed manically, and before he fell off the outside ledge of the bedroom window where he had been evesdropping.  
  
The next morning, SpongeBob woke up still strapped down to his bed, thanks to the nesecary straps and Gary's ability to tie him down tight. It hurt a bit, but that didn't stop his joy. "All right, it's another great day and I finally found out what it was like to not give in to temptation, true it's not as much fun, but it least it causes less trouble!" SpongeBob then got his way out of bed with Gary's help, and prepared to then walk out of the bedroom to get ready for work- until he heard the sound of bones crunching when he took a step. He then looked at his shoe to see an an angry Plankton all over it. "Plankton? What are you doing?" "Recovering from unbelievable pain, a process which will go faster if you GET ME OFF YOUR CLUMSY FOOT!!" SpongeBob did that and then asked Plankton another question. "What are you doing in my house, you're not supposed to bug me for Krabby Patties until I get to work" "I know, but last night I videotaped something very interesting which I thought you should see right away"  
  
Plankton then went downstairs and hooked up a tiny VCR to SpongeBob's TV, then pulled out a tiny videotape and put it in the VCR. SpongeBob then came down to see what he was doing. "Are we watching a movie? Oh boy, I hope you brought over a comedy, you know how I love to laugh!" "Yes, but I don't think there'll be a reason for you to do that when we're done" Just then the TV came on and the scene that was being shown was inside the pineapple at night. The sound of squeaking shoes was heard until the view showed Sandy's diary, which was then picked up by a yellow hand- which belonged to a body that looked just like SpongeBob's. This was not lost on the SpongeBob watching this scene. "That guy looks like me! Ha, but that's impossible, that can't be me, I was sleeping all through the night!" "You were, but my very realistic robot that looks just like you wasn't!", replyed Plankton. SpongeBob gasped at that, and then gapsed even more when he saw the lookalike SpongeBob going through Sandy's diary and reading parts of it in SpongeBob's voice. "How come that sounds just like me too?" "Beats me, maybe my special machine that I talked into which then made me sound like you had a role in that" Plankton responded as he then turned off the TV and took out of the tape. "I'll admit, that diary wasn't as meaty and juicy as you made it sound like, but it was a fun read"  
  
SpongeBob's reaction however, was filled with more anger and panic. "What was that whole thing for, you know I didn't do all that stuff, so why would you make a robot that looks like me and make it so I read her diary anyway?!" "You know, it really does look like it was you, doesn't it? Then again, I am impartial to this, maybe I should invite someone who isn't to watch like, like oh say, Sandy, and we'll see what she thinks" "No, don't show her that! She'll think I read it and then she'll hate me, and I don't want to her to hate me! Next to Patrick, she's my best friend!" "Meow" "Okay, I mean, she's my best friend next to Patrick and Gary!" "Meow" "Ooh, I almost forgot about Squidward too. But still, I do really like her, and I don't want her to stop liking me too!" To which Plankton said, "You don't, eh? Well how much are you willing to pay to prove it, and I don't mean in dollars." At that phrase SpongeBob realized what Plankton was asking for. "No, please don't make me give up the secret formula for Krabby Patties!" "I have to, it's the only way your friend the squirrel will never see this tape. But of course you could just give me a Krabby Patty and I'd be happy, so get cooking!" SpongeBob was filled with worry as he started wrestling with his problem. "Well, why aren't you getitng near a grill right now?!" "I, I...I'm sorry Plankton, I just can't decide what to do right now, you should know me and my reluctance to betray the Krusty Krab to know that!"  
  
"All right fine, you cry baby. I'll tell you what. Your shift ends at 6 PM today. I'll come down at 5:30 for my usual attempt to steal a patty, and if I succeed, you'll have nothing to fear. If I don't though, you'll tell Krab you want to fling me out of the Krusty Krab yourself and before you do, you will give me a Krabby Patty which I'll hide in my pocket. If you do that, I will destroy this tape and all it's copies, but if not, then you're out one friend. You have several hours to make your choice, and when we next meet, I'll expect it to be the right one. See you soon" Plankton then laughed evily again and took the tape with him as he jumped out the nearby window for dramatic effect- though again, the landing gave him a good deal of pain. But SpongeBob was too busy thinking about what to do now to hear Plankton say "Ouch" afterwards. 


	2. The decision

I'm hoping to get some reviews for this, since I think this is a good premise and I feel embarassed to have one of the few stories in this catagory that haven't been reviewed yet. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you.  
  
SpongeBob was experiencing something new that morning and afternoon at the Krusty Krab, for he was at work, but he wasn't having any fun thanks to Plankton's demands. Sandy had come over to get her diary before he left, and although he looked and sounded very nervous when talking to her, thankfully it wasn't enough for her to suspect anything. Still, it didn't make him forget that unless a miracle happpened, he would have to give up one of two things. One was the Krusty Krab, his dream job that he loved doing every day other than today, and had nothing but joy for making Krabby Patties and serving customers, plus he got to be with his buddy Squidward as an added bonus. On the other hand, Sandy shared his passion for karate, he loved hanging out with her and making her laugh, and despite several times where he made her angry or uspet, she still liked him very much because she thought he was funny and sweet- something she wrote in her book herself if Plankton had read it correctly on the tape. This dillema of choosing one over the other put SpongeBob in many a trance during the day, which Squidward noticed and figured he was only asking for trouble if he pried any further.  
  
Finally it was 5:30, the time Plankton promised he would try to steal a Patty, and SpongeBob, despite himself, was half hoping he would succeed so he wouldn't have to make that choice. Ironically, Plankton, who was now inside the Krusty Krab, was half hoping he'd fail so he could put SpongeBob in that position. Still, he decided he'd carry on with his back up plan as he strapped hismelf into a tiny chair which then flew up into the air. He figured he'd buzz his way around a customer with a patty and when he tried to find a newspaper to swat him with, he'd take the patty and fly away fast before Krabs or anyone else could nab him. Plankton then flew his chair over to a customer and started buzzing around him. But apperantly he did this too well as the customer got so panicked that he swatted Plankton to the table with his bare hand, and then flicked him off the table where he landed right on the shirt of a passing by Mr Krabs.  
  
"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up for me to try out my new slingshot." Krabs said to greet Plankton as he took out a slingshot and prepared to sling Plankton out like always until SpongeBob interrupted. "Wait Mr Krabs, why bother wasting the end of the day doing that when I could do it and you could have more time to count today's money?" "That last m word clinched my decision, boy!" Krabs then gave SpongeBob the slingshot and Plankton as he went to count his money. SpongeBob then went outside and made sure no one was watching before he started talking to his tiny green companion, though Plankton was the first one to speak. "Okay, I gave you hours to think about my offer, I lived up to my end of the deal, you live up to yours now! Where's my Krabby Patty?!" "Um, well, uh....do I have to actually give you one? You know that if you get one and become succesful, Mr Krabs will easily know I helped you and I'll lose my job!"   
  
Plankton answered, "So what? You're a fry cook legend, you can get another job anywhere in town if I don't buy out every resteraunt first. It'll be easy for you to work again, but you realize that your squirrel friend will never forgive you if she found out you broke your promise." "I never actually said I promised not to look at it, and you know I didn't take one peek at it!" "Try telling her that when she sees that tape. As I've hinted at, you can get another job, but you won't get her friendship back, and isn't that more important than a dumb old job?" SpongeBob had to admit that Plankton had got him on that last point. So finally, much to his reluntance, SpongeBob pulled a Krabby Patty out of his pocket and when robotic arms came out of Plankton's chair, he let the arms take the patty and stuff it in the chair. When Plankton finished laughing, he said, "Tell you what, why don't you come to the Chum Bucket in a half hour and I'll show you you did the right thing, then I'll destroy those tapes like you asked." SpongeBob nodded yes to his offer and then finally flung him back to the Chum Bucket with the slingshot, with Plankton laughing evily all through his trip.  
  
A half hour passed and the work day ended, and amazingly, SpongeBob was able to avoid Mr Krabs and not break down in front of him before he left. He then went to the Chum Bucket and started to look forward to having one good thing happen today, which was Plankton destroying those tapes- hopefully without bragging too much about his victory. SpongeBob then headed into the Chum Bucket and found Plankton in the labaratory, next to a still uneaten Krabby Patty. Plankton quickly explaned why it was still uneaten when SpongeBob arrived. "Did you know I've been chasing Krabby Pattys for years and haven't eaten one? It's not only been my life's dream to find the formula, no, it's been my dream to eat one too. And now as I do, you shall see that you have done the right thing by making a tiny megalomanic's dream come true!" Plankton then opened his mouth wide and took a large bite of half of the Krabby Paty. It had taken him years to eat one crumb of a patty- and it only took 5 seconds for him to spit out every crumb he had just ate.  
  
"What is this, some kind of cheap payback?! Why else would you make this taste terrible?!!" "Hey, are you trying to make me feel worse or something, cause Squidward tried to make me think patties tasted bad and he couldn't convince me, so how can you?" "Look at this!! You undercooked this thing, the ingrediants appear to be all wrong, and you certainly didn't put the tender love and care into this like I hear you always do!" After hearing this, SpongeBob was able to figure out the reason for this quickly: it looked like he was so caught up in trying to think of whether to give Plankton a patty that he forgot to take the time to make the patty taste good. He then quickly tried to appease Plankton's anger. "Cheer up, I mean, you still have half of the patty left, you cam still figure out the formula" "Of course I can, but what about my dreams?! I heard so much about how good these taste and now the first time I try one, you make it taste bad! How dare you ruin my expectations, I'm amd enough to...to..!" Plankton then got his composure back together and quickly thought of a new plan.   
  
"Well, I am pretty mad, so I think I'll go outside and take a ride on my other flying chair to clear my head." Plankton then headed to a tiny chair just like the one from before, strpaped in, and made it fly up. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes and then'll I'll destroy those tapes for you, sound good?" "Sounds better than most of the stuff from today, so yes it sounds great! Have a nice ride!" Plankton chuckled at the fool's cheery parting words, since the sponge was blissfully unaware that Plankton had the tape he showed this morning in his pocket and was heading over to Sandy's to show it to her, SpongeBob stayed in the lab with his usual smile on his face for a few minutes. "Gee, I hope Plankton's rides don't take too long, since I'm really looking forward to him wrecking that awful tape." Just then the voice of Plankton's computer wife Karen came through. "So, you really are as dumb as Plankton says, otherwise you'd figure out that he's going to show that tape to your friend right now as revenge for that patty." "That's crazy, he said he'd come right back, why would he lie about that...." SpongeBob stopped as he finally realized his mistake. "Boy, sometimes I wonder if Squidward's jokes that I'm stupid aren't that wrong." "You realize of course that I'm telling you this because there's no way you'll make it in time now-" Karen stopped as she noticed that SpongeBob, who apperantly hadn't listend to her, had sprinted out of the lab at 50 miles an hour in a desperate rush to stop Plankton in time.  
  
The conclusion will come soon, but I hope some of you are interested in seeing it, so please read and review before then. 


	3. The truth comes out

My greatest of thanks to the reviewers for their comments- and fittingly, one was from someone with a screen name of a character with the same voice actress as Sandy. I hope the ending for this lives up to the new found hype.  
  
It only took Plankton 5 minutes to fly to Sandy's house, and when he arrived, the robotic arms from his chair turned the wheel of the front door and he flew inside Sandy's water chamber. As he put on a special water helmet that would allow him to breathe inside, the robot arms then turned the next door and he was now inside the treedome. This came as a surprise to Sandy as she walked towards him. "Plankton? What are you doing here, I don't have anything to do with Krabby Patties or the Krusty Krab except for my friendship with SpongeBob." "Funny you should mention him." Plankton said as he pulled out his tape and the robot arms took a tiny VCR out of the chair. "Do you have a TV I can hook this stuff up to?"  
  
About 5 more minutes later, SpongeBob, wearing his own water helmet, arrived at the dome and noticed that the front door was open. Convinced now that Plankton had beat him there, he ran to the door in the chamber and tried to open it in a very panicked manner. Finally the door opened and he ran once more in a huge hurry, so much so that he tripped on himself. When he got up, he saw two people staring at him, a smiling Plankton, and an extremely mad looking Sandy. Behind them the door to Sandy's tree was open and Plankton's tape could be seen playing on Sandy's acorn shaped TV. "Wait Sandy, it's not what it looks like!" "If that doesn't look like you reading soemthing I told you very clearly not to, then I must have the worst eyesight in the world and I don't think I do!!" "But Plankton made that tape with a robot to trick you, that's not me on that TV!" "Once again, I have eyes so I don't believe you! If you want to keep the water helmet on the way out you can, though if you do it won't be allowed in here again along with you. Good bye." SpongeBob could only stutter in protest, stutters which turned to angry stutters when he saw Plankton's smile, and finaly they turned to tears as he ran out of the treedome.  
  
Plankton was now feeling much better indeed. Though the patty tasted awful, he still would be able to get the formula, and he had ruined both the sponge's friendship and his career. Victory was finally his and there was nothing left to stop it, making him ready to laugh- until he heard himself laughing. He didn't know where it was coming from until he saw Sandy near her TV in shock: the tape was not only still on, but it showed Plankton coming out of the ear of the metal SpongeBob gloating. "Yes, that's just about enough to doom my poreous foe! At least enough to make the idiot squirrel believe he read this garbage and enough to make him do whatever it takes to keep her from seeing it, like bring me and a patty together at last! And at least I'll be able to ruin one of his little friendships to make me feel better if he doesn't, the idiotic fools!" The Plankton on the tape laughed madly as the Plankton inside the treedome came to a horrible conclusion. Like SpongeBob, he was too busy doing something to do something else, in this case, he was too busy gloating to turn off the tape, plus when he showed SpongeBob the tape, he turned it off before it got to this mistake. Before he could think of another plan, he saw Sandy coming towards him looking even more angry than she was with SpongeBob.  
  
"Hold on, that outake was purely of no consequence! Well, then again, um, um...well, if you weren't so hyper in wanting that diary kept secret, I never would have thought this up, so this is just as much your fault as it is mine, air breather!" Sandy only said, "You know, I don't know what to be angry at more. The fact you read my diary, the fact you read my diary and made it look like SpongeBob did, or the fact you read my diary, made it look like SpongeBob did, and made me say I hated him!" "Actually, you hinted at it but you didn't actually say hate-" but Plankton was interrupted as Sandy picked him up. "Come on, let's go outside, since there's no room in here to kick you to obvilion!"  
  
Outside, SpongeBob was sititng on the ground continuing to sob, until he heard screaming that slowly got louder and then he saw Plankton land on the ground next to him. This didn't make SpongeBob feel a lot more better as he saw him. "Plankton, although I don't get angry a lot, that still doesn't make it better that you've made me never more angry in my life by giving me the worst day of my life!!!" SpongeBob grabbed him and squeezed him with his hand as he finished his confession, and then he continued to squeeze until he saw Sandy run to him. "Let him go!" "Oh no, just because you think he did good by saying the lies he told you doesn't make him good enough for me to let go!" "No, let him go because kicking him once to make me feel better that he lied and made me think you did something you didn't isn't quite enough." At that, SpongeBob felt extremely less angry and let him go as his happiness slowly returned. It returned even more when Sandy kicked Plankton straight up high, and he then started to fall right back to earth. "Hold on, I'm not being fair. SpongeBob, you have every right to express some anger too, why don't you go ahead and do that when he comes down?" SpongeBob, who normally wouldn't kick people no matter how evil, mind you, remembered that he had gone through just about enough today for him to take Sandy's offer. And he did it gladly, as when Plankton came back down, SpongeBob gave him one final blasting kick. He flew faster than ever through the air, and was soon headed flinging through the back doors of the Chum Bucket. In fact he soon collided into what was left of the Krabby Patty, but that didn't make him stop. Actually, he and the patty flew through the front doors and then, eventually, finally started tumbling on the ground.   
  
When they stopped, Plankton's face was head first in sand, and when he got it out of sand, he saw a very tall sign- well, very tall from his point of view- that said he was at the beach, Goo Lagoon. And when he turned, he saw he was at the shore of the ocean- and that the Krabby Patty had just finished sinking in the ocean. Only his screams and his "Ow"'s from the pain of three hard kicks to his system could be heard as a reaction to that sight.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Epilogue  
  
The next day, SpongeBob was back at work in usuall happy state of mind. He had explained the whole mess to Sandy, plus as they walked by the Chum Bucket they heard Plankton crying over losing the Krabby Patty, meaning that the secret formula was once again safe. Sandy was none too happy after hearing what Plankton had planned. "That three inch literally little green jerk! But wait a minute, SpongeBob. You know, you could have told me about Plankton's tape when I came over this morning and I'd have believed you, or you could have told Mr Krabs and you two could have held him hostage or something until he destroyed that tape." "Oh. Well, you know I'm not too good at thinking of things before it's too late", SpongeBob replyed in a embarassed tone. They then got to SpongeBob's house. "SpongeBob, I forgot to say earlier that I'm sorry, and I got a lot of things to be sorry for. I'm sorry I warned you about my diary like I did since maybe if I didn't, Plankton wouldn't have gotten the idea like he said, and I'm sorry I yelled at you an hour ago, and I'm even more sorry I believed that, well, so and so over you when you said it was a lie." SpongeBob quickly accepted all of those sorrys, and to offically show that he was her friend again, Sandy gave him a big hug before he went back inside- fortunatly not too big that SpongeBob needed to ask Gary for first aid.  
  
Back at the Krusty Krab, coincedentally, Sandy had arrived at the register, and asked if SpongeBob could come out back and see her for a minute. SpongeBob said eys to Sandy's delight- or rather, Plankton's delight as he was controlling Sandy, or rather, a robot of her build very hastily. Figuring that they had had a sickening reconcilation, Plankton decided to take advantage of this quickly so perhaps he could get a patty yet. He followed SpongeBob to the back and then spoke into a microphone which then turned Plankton's voice to Sandy's. "Howdy SpongeBob, say I'm short on money and I would really like a Krabby Patty, so could ya'll get me one and I'll pay you back later?" "Oh, well, I don't see why not." SpongeBob turned to get one until he suddenly stopped to think "Oh, nice try. I know what you're doing, I turn my back and you get me with a karate hi ya! You think last night's action will get me off guard, eh? Well, I suppose I have time to prove you wrong."  
  
SpongeBob turned and gave the Sandy bot a krate chop, and unfortunatly for Plankton, he just realized that he had built the robot in such a hurry, he wouldn't be able to defend himself very well since he didn't have the equipement to- but then again, he thought he wouldn't need it. SpongeBob kept doing his ususal karate moves, happy that they seemd to be working more than usual, but he kept going just in case Sandy came back. However, the chops were making Plankton fly all around the control room, and he figured the robot, with the poor craftsmanship, would fall apart in minutes. "Why me?!!!" was Plankton's only response as his 2 day and 2 night plan was at last literally falling to pieces.  
  
THE END- Please read and review some more, folks. 


End file.
